1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to armrests and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable armrest for installation in a vehicle for supporting an arm while a person is seated in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of armrests is known in the prior art. More specifically, armrests heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,671; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,606; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,341; U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,464; U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,717; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,620.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable armrest for installation in a vehicle. The inventive device includes a support base that is adapted for insertion between a door sill and a window pane of a door of a vehicle. An arm pad is coupled to the support base. A first end of a support arm is coupled to the support base. A second end of the support arm is adapted for abutting a door panel of the door of the vehicle.
In these respects, the adjustable armrest for installation in a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting an arm while a person is seated in the vehicle.